


In Your Face the Forests and the Sea

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne of Tarth finds the world’s variety in one man’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Face the Forests and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Jeanette Winterson’s _Lighthousekeeping_ (with a one-word change). I own nothing but the idea to mash up geography and physiognomy in 100 words.

Brienne does not consider herself a worldly woman, even after everything she has seen and done. But she knows how to find her way wherever she is not alone. She needs no map. 

On his brow, she finds the Wall, which protects her and him and everyone. 

In his smiles, she sees Tarth, and home. 

In his eyes, she remembers the Stormlands, the sea lashing the shore with inexhaustible passion. 

She did not know she could lose so much and still be whole. When she looks at Jaime Lannister, in his face she sees the whole world within her reach.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is one of a pair: Jaime's POV can he found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/948011)


End file.
